House of Oliver
by Purple Strobe
Summary: A day in the life of a Saturday afternoon in the Oliver houshold. KATHEROMMY. Another chapter was added, a horror one, but that's just cuz I didn't want to leave a fluffy story like that.
1. House of Oliver

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. They are the property of Disney (DESGRACIADAMENTE)._

**A/N: **I've been feeling a bit gracious these past few days for an unknown reason. Usually people that know me would say I'm somewhat of a grouch. Seeing as I don't have any fluffy little stories, I decided to make one. After this one, came a thought for another, then another. I hope for the love of God, it goes away.

**House of Oliver  
**  
Letting go of the spoon she held, Katherine Oliver held her right wrist with her left hand and turned her right wrist in a circular motion. With an expression of pain in her face, she looked down at the potato salad she was making and cursed under her breath from having to stir it so much. Again she grabbed the oversized metallic spoon and started stirring away.

Tommy walked into the kitchen near the counter where his wife stood. "Hey, do you think Tanya and Adam will come? Rocky already bailed out on us" he pondered as he swiped a finger in and out of the potato salad quickly before tasting it. "Mmm" he said out loud.

She gave him a look, but disregarded the finger since he had already done his disgusting habit once more. "Adam called and said they don't know if little Adam is up for going out of the house. His spots are almost gone, but I don't think they want to risk it" she answered him pulling his finger away from the large bowl this time as he again went for the potato salad.

Adam and Tanya's third born son had come down with the chicken pox a few days ago. Although having had two children already with the illness, his parents were still very overprotective of any sicknesses their kids went through, from a sneeze to the common cold.

"Well, I guess I'll start on the burgers then. More food for us I guess" Tommy said trying to take yet another taste of the salad. This time he wasn't as pleased as he saw his wife pull him out of the way laughing.

"Just go start on the burgers, you'll have some soon" she told him pushing back his busy hands on her.

"Not soon enough," he told her picking her slender body up from her waist and setting her down away from him. He hurriedly took a huge spoonful of potato salad and shoved most of it in his mouth while the rest either fell back into the bowl or stayed smeared around his mouth.

"Tommy, you're disgusting!" she yelled at him as she pulled him from his white t-shirt back and stepped in front of him.

"O-'ay…I'm 'oin now" he said as he tried to speak with his mouth full taking off the potato salad from around his mouth. "How 'bout a lil kiss?" he asked her as best he could as he stepped up to her and pulled her toward him.

"Eww, get away from me" she told him trying to wiggle out of his tight grasp. Although laughing, she _was_ half-serious.

He laughed harder and let go of her.

"Go outside already," she said turning and grabbing the bowl to cover it with the top.

"Alright, alright, I'm gone," he told her swallowing some potato salad yet still having some in his mouth.

- - -

The after noon came fast for the Oliver household. Tommy and Kat sat at the picnic table in their large backyard. Full from having eaten burgers, potato salad, chips, and sodas, they sat silently in each other's arms facing one another.

Taking his hands and running them down her back, Tommy pulled her in a little closer to him wanting to feel her warm breath on his neck. She in turn lifted her legs and placed them on top of his thighs and let herself surrender to his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she sighed and simply smiled internally from the solitude she felt with him.

Tommy, breaking the silence spoke, "you know, I'm almost happy our friends didn't make it today."

She looked up fixing her eyes on him, "mm hmm," she simply said before adding, "I just love moments like these. We can just have a little time for ourselves."

He grinned at her before letting his head drop to the side and placing his hand on the side of her neck. She understood his movement well enough to let her eyes close and move into his spreading lips waiting for hers. Tommy felt his wife's soft lips touch his gently before feeling a water balloon crash against his side and wetting him more than expected. Katherine, at the same time felt a cold splash of water hurting her cheek before turning and seeing a water gun pointed at her face. The coldness of the water ran down Tommy's side as he swiftly stood up shivering a bit. The laughter of children could be heard to his left.

"Sam!" he called out to his blonde son whom was now running away from the pair alongside his twin sister Joanne, whom went by simply Jo. The five-year-olds quickly turned away from their parents and began to run for their lives. Sam ran toward the left side to a long skinny tree while Jo ran towards the right behind a medium sized tree.

Tommy and Kat at this both stood up and looked at each other before looking at the trees. Tommy then looked over at the side of the picnic table where there were three unused water balloons and a large Nerf water gun. "I'll take the left, you take the right" he told his wife as she bit down on her lower lip smiling and nodding pumping the gun for water strength.

Running toward the trees, the two saw two miniature sized people pop out of their hiding spaces screaming and shooting their parents with their own guns. The kids were at an advantage over their dad; all he had in his hands were three water balloons. Jo ran straight away from her mom as she felt the cold water from the gun hit her on her dark brown locks. "Mommy!" she screamed at Kat who was not about to put the gun down. "Time out!" she heard her daughter yell this time.

"I don't think so! You want a war, we'll give you a war!" she yelled back at her daughter who was incredibly fast, but not faster than her mom.

"Take that!" Tommy yelled at his son as he threw a water balloon in his direction. He missed him completely having Sam dodge it without a problem. "You're a fast little critter," Tommy said as he leapt toward his son only to have his face splashed with cold water.

Sam continued splashing his dad with the large water gun while dodging yet another water balloon, this time by ducking swiftly. "Ha! Missed me again!" he told his dad as he turned running away from him to his left but still half turning his body a bit to the right as he remained pulling the trigger.

Tommy at this couldn't believe his eyes. How could a little five-year-old dodge two direct shots so well? _He IS my son_, he thought to himself proudly as he prepared to launch the third and final water balloon at Sam. He finally got a clear shot when his son turned around and began running with the now empty water gun.

"I gotta refuel!" Sam told his dad while still running away from him.

"Not _this_ time!" Tommy said as he threw the blue water balloon at his son to have it splash on his back.

Katherine was still wetting her daughter's back, but decided to stop the chase for a second to pump the gun more. Stopping dead in her tracks, she panted a bit as she saw her daughter feel her stop as well. Jo turned around and looked at her mom.

"Getting tired?" she asked before pressing her finger against the trigger and wetting her mom seeing her put her hands in front of her now dripping face. "You can't take me on!" she tested her mom once more before seeing Kat finishing with her last pump and charge at her. "Ahhh!" she yelled before turning to run again to find her dad with the water hose pointed at her.

"Wet her Tommy! Look at what she did to me!" Kat yelled his way before seeing Sam trying to sneak up on his dad. She ran quickly toward him and splashed her son with the water gun right on his stomach making him bent forward exaggerating the hit acting as if he was getting shot by a real gun. "Got 'im!" She yelled as she saw Sam go down.

"I'll get Jo" Tommy told Kat when he saw the little girl wetting her mom's back now. He opened the water hose by turning the yellow switch at the end of the hose and hearing his daughter's laughter as she got splashed with the water.

- - -

The sun was going down sooner than expected. Having fun with the water guns, balloons, and hose made the time fly by. When Kat noticed that it might be getting dark soon, the kids just moaned as expected.

"Come on mom…just five more minutes" she heard Sam's voice melting her heart.

"Now kids, you know you might get sick if you keep getting wet like that" Tommy told them both, which now had sad clown frowns on their faces.

"How 'bout a game of basketball?" Joanne told them as she ran to get the orange pig-skinned ball. Tommy was about to say 'no' to the game before he saw his wife walking toward their daughter.

"Why not?" Kat told them to his surprise. She was usually rather strict when it came to having the kids outside after dark. "What will it hurt. It'll help us dry up."

"Yay! Alright!" the kids jumped up and down as if they were told Mickey Mouse himself would be playing as well.

"But…" Kat began as she took the ball from Jo, "just until we get dry, or until it gets dark; whichever comes first."

She heard a series of agreement statements come out of the kids, including her third child…Tommy.

The game was being played rather unfairly, having that Tommy had Sam on his team and Kat had Jo on hers. Never-minding the girls against boys theory, it was just that Tommy was a really good basketball player…and Kat wasn't; much to the dismay of her daughter.

"Come on mom, you almost had it" Jo told her as she saw Kat go up for a lay-up and completely missed the basket.

"Are you kidding yourself? That ball didn't even touch the rim!" Tommy mocked the girls as his son laughed at this father's joke.

"Hey, it was a good shot" Kat defended herself though internally was dying from all the running and jumping she was doing. Sure she had danced in her younger years and sometimes found herself doing amateur ballet moves till this day, but she wasn't in any condition of having fun in a sport she knew little of.

"Mom, over here!" Jo yelled to her mom to throw the ball, in which she did, yet didn't catch. "Oops" she simply said as she ran toward the ball to retrieve it before it got too far away from her.

"You're such a girl" Sam told his sister as he pulled the ball away from her.

"Hey!" his sister began to defend herself before Katherine spoke up.

"You know, girls can be just as strong as boys. They could even fight off monsters if they had to" she told her son recalling in her mind a few ranger days in a split second.

"Oh come on, monsters? Like the ones we see on TV? She doesn't know how to fight off monsters does she dad?" He asked Tommy who was now waiting for the ball.

"More than you know son," Tommy told him as he smiled at Kat before turning to Sam, "now pass the ball over here."

- - -

Night fell and it was barely eight thirty. Everyone had cleaned up, showered, and they were all around the living room watching Monsters Inc. Sam was laying on the love seat stretched out with a small bowl of popcorn on his stomach, which he ate from and was now half through the bowl. Jo laid on the floor face down with her elbows on her pink Dora the Explorer pillow. In front of her, she had a bowl of popcorn that she picked at every so often. Kat lay on her back on the couch reclining herself on Tommy whom was too laying back on the couch hugging her snugly stealing kisses here and there on her neck and bare shoulder.

Halfway through the movie, Tommy realized the kids were fast asleep and were nowhere near finishing the movie. "Kat, look" he told her pointing to Sam whose left arm was now hanging off the couch. They both laughed as the saw the bowl that still sat on his stomach go up and down with his deep breaths.

"Aww, look at Jo" Kat told him turning toward their daughter and seeing her head turned to the right on her pillow while having her hand inside the bowl of unfinished popcorn. They both laughed as they sat up. "Should we wake them?" she asked him as she fixed her long blond hair into a ponytail.

"Are you kidding me? These kids could sleep through a world war" Tommy joked as he stood up and walked to his daughter to turn her over and scooped her up in his arms.

Kat at this smiled and went toward their son. She removed the bowl from his abdomen and placed it on the coffee table.

After picking him up from under his arms, she felt him place his sleepy head on her shoulder while saying groggily, "but the movie isn't over yet."

She smiled at this and simply patted and caressed his back. "It is for _you_ guys. You can watch it again tomorrow." She whispered into his ear before hearing a light snore coming from his nose. She proceeded to follow Tommy into the hallway where they would break into respective bedrooms.

As they came out from tucking their children into bed, Tommy saw Kat out in the hallway. Her weight pressing against the wall holding her hands behind her and her legs crossed. "The Itsy-bitsy Spider?" she asked resting her tired head against the wall as well.

"She wanted me to sing it okay" he told her blushing a bit.

"Sure she did. Then why did I hear her snoring and you singing and dancing?" She said making him raise his eyebrows at this.

"She was awake alright; and I wasn't dancing…I was swaying from side to side" he told her walking toward her and pulling her arms out from behind her as he pulled her in toward him. "Sort of like this" he said as he began to dance with her to imaginary music.

"Remember our first dance together?" she asked him placing her head on his shoulder now.

"How could I forget? That was the day I said to myself", he dipped her over, "this is the girl I'm gonna marry." He brought her up again seeing her dazzling smile fixated on him.

"You weren't thinking that" she told him turning around as she crossed her arms and let him come in behind her as she remained swaying with him.

"I did. It was all I could think of at that moment. That and…" he took a scent of her perfume inhaling heavily behind her neck, "how good you smelled."

She laughed at this before stopping and looking into her son's room. The light from the hallway was hitting his bed. She wondered. "We had two beautiful children together."

"Yeah" he told her, hugging her tightly now, "and they look just like you."

She smiled before turning to him, "have you ever wondered what it would be like to have another?"

"All the time. I always think about it. I just never knew you wanted another baby."

She looked down for a sheer three seconds before looking up at her husband again, "well, I do…how 'bout you?"

"Of course I don't enjoy the feedings at night, or the diaper changing, but I do enjoy every hug, kiss, and 'I love you daddy' they give me."

She remained smiling until she saw the little gleam in his eye. "What are you thinking Mr. Oliver?" she asked questionably raising an eyebrow, afraid to know the answer.

"While we're on the subject…let's start right now."

She laughed lightly and chuckled quietly not wanting to wake the children as she felt her husband pick her up over his shoulder and carried her into their bedroom.


	2. Just BANGING Around

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. They are the property of Disney._

**A/N: **I wrote 'House of Oliver' out of sheer amusement and good thoughts; thank goodness that ended soon. I got in another fight with my brother, which made me write (that's the good thing) out of anger. And so, I'm sorry to say that 'House of Oliver' is getting this second part added to it starting from a couple of hours after we left off. I would put it as a chapter in the theme challenge, but I kinda don't wanna work with the horror I'll be working with in this chapter. And of course, as before, read this one in the dark. Come on...it's funner that way. Get into the spirit.

**Just BANGING Around**

The Oliver home was peaceful and serene from what could be seen in the yard. Nothing was heard but the musical chirping of the crickets in between the grassy backyard that was still damp from yesterday's afternoon.

Inside the house, was a bit of different scenery. Inside Tommy and Kat's bedroom, the two could be seen fast asleep having their backs to one another. Katherine was lying on her left side close to the middle of the bed. Tommy was sleeping on his right side, nearly at the edge of the bed having his wife take up most of the bed to her habit.

Joanne's room was peaceful as well. If one stood next to her, they could hear the hardly audible murmuring sounds the little five-year-old made in her sleep. Having her hands in a praying position under the side of her face, she felt a cold presence of some sort making her scrunch upward. She brought in her knees in a fetal position and made herself comfortable again without losing sleep.

In Sam's room, the small boy sat in his bed, with his knees bent upward. He grabbed a hold of them as he pulled them up lightly up to his pounding chest. Feeling his breaths get deeper and harder to inhale, again he heard it. A tapping coming from his closet door. The scrunching of paper and scratching of wood was hardly heard coming from the same place. His jaw starting to tremble following his knees and back, he tried to control his fear, but nothing could be done. He was too scared to jump out of bed and run toward the closed door for fear that something would pull him under the bed.

His suspicions became a bit clearer as his floor under him began to make cracking noises. Large heavy boots were then heard walking toward his bed as whispers came into play from his closet as if they were dictating the figure coming closer what it should do.

Taking a deep breath now, he had no other choice. "MOM!" the small child called out as loud as he could. As he yelled, a loud thump came from the closet door as if someone was trying to push it open with all of his or her strength.

Tommy awoke to a loud bang heard in his dream. Still a bit groggy, he turned around and was getting comfortable before hearing his son yell to the top of his lungs, '_MOMMY!_'

At this, Tommy sprung up as fast as he could and sprinted to his son's room waking Kat in the process.

As Tommy opened the door to his son's room quickly, turning on the light, his eyes widened. "Sam…what's going on?" he asked the little boy whom was still in a sitting position.

Sam got up quickly and ran to his father who took him in with open arms as he bent down to pick the child up.

"Sam?" his mother's voice was heard, as the young boy looked up, his eyes streaming tears down his face.

"Mommy," he sobbed stretching out his hands as a motion to be released by his father and have his mother console him now.

Tommy stepped inside the room wondering what the large bang was. It sounded as if it came from Sam's room, but he just wasn't sure if it was real or not. As he looked around, he could distinctly remember all of Sam's toys and stuffed animals in their place when the child was placed to sleep.

"Sam" Tommy said with a sort of stern voice, "what's all this?" He picked up a small cotton stuffed Shrek doll before turning to his son again, which had his head on his mom's shoulder. "You're room's a mess" Tommy noted as he threw the doll into a toy chest near the door.

The little boy had no response. He didn't know how the toys got thrown all around his now messy room.

"Kat, he's usually…" Tommy began before having his wife cut in.

"Tommy please, Sam obviously had a nightmare that's still in his mind right now," she said holding the still shivering pale boy in her arms. "We can talk about this tomorrow."

- - -

**A/N: **I really don't know if I should continue this or keep it like that so the readers can make their own conclusions. As of right now, I'm feeling that I wanna keep it like this; but, I don't know yet.


End file.
